


First Thaw

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Arranged Marriage, Dancing, M/M, Nervous Stannis Baratheon, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis meets his betrothed at Harrenhal.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Ned Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week





	First Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of asoiafrarepairs Rare Pair Week.

Stannis had not wanted to come, but Robert had insisted. 

"You must meet your betrothed," he'd said. 

"I have met him," Stannis had answered. 

"We were children!" 

Stannis remembered the boy, his long face beside Robert's as they sat side-by-side at Lord Steffon's table. He had barely exchanged ten words with Stannis, preferring Robert's company. No wonder Robert was so insistent on them wedding; Ned Stark was always the brother he would have rather had. 

"You must meet him now you're grown," Robert had continued, "or you will not see him until you're standing in the sept."

Stannis had scowled, but he had agreed enough that he now found himself here in Harrenhal, watching other people dance. He had no desire to dance himself. 

Ned Stark was looking at him. 

Stannis looked away, then glanced back so he could see his fiancé out of the corner of his eye. He had not moved, was still merely watching Stannis. There was a man beside him who resembled him; Stannis supposed this must be _his_ brother. 

"Go ask him to dance," Robert said. 

Stannis turned sharply. "I—" But Robert was already pushing his way through the press of people, laughing apologies and greeting everyone he passed. Stannis watched Ned Stark's expression, which softened as Robert approached, then seemed to mirror Stannis' own as Robert explained what he meant to make them do. Stark trailed Robert as he returned to Stannis, a resigned expression on his face.

Stannis rose and bowed, for he may not have chosen to marry Ned Stark, but he had been raised to follow protocol. 

"Lord Eddard," he said. 

Stark returned his bow. "Lord Stannis."

Robert was grinning. "Ned, my brother wants to dance with you." 

Stannis' ears burned. "I did—" he began to protest, but stopped himself. He cleared his throat. This was utterly humiliating. "I did want to ask you to dance." Before he quite new what he was doing, he had taken Stark's hand and led him out to where the couples were dancing. 

"You didn't want to wait until a new dance had begun?" 

Stannis winced. In his haste to get this over with, he had not thought of that. They could not join the dancing in progress, so he simply moved with Stark in a clear spot where they would not interfere with the other couples weaving among each other. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. 

"No," Stark said quietly. "Now we need only dance for a short time to satisfy Robert." 

Stannis knew not how to interpret that, so he said nothing. 

"I have heard much about you," Stark said cautiously. They were barely moving, Stannis' hand stiffly holding his, his other hand on Stark's hip. Stannis could not imagine what Robert would have said about him. 

"I've heard much of you as well, my lord." Constantly. For years. 

"Please call me Ned." 

"Ned." 

Stannis was forced to look him in the eyes then. He swallowed hard. His eyes were gray. 

"I look forward to seeing Storm's End again," Ned went on. "Our visit was too short, all those years ago." 

Stannis hated the way his face grew hot. "You will see it again. Soon. When we are wed." 

He could barely make himself look at Ned, knowing that he was to marry him. They would have to do… married things together. 

Ned's hand on his shoulder felt as stiff Stannis', and his eyes wandered away as well. Could he have been as nervous as Stannis felt? That was unlike Robert. 

"Tell me of Storm's End," Ned murmured, his eyes on Stannis' shoulder. 

Stannis was flustered. "Surely Robert has—" 

"I should like to hear it from you." Ned's gaze met his eyes then and seemed very sure. 

He was blushing again, but he found himself talking, his mouth spewing words about how he worked as Robert's castellan, about little Renly at home, about all the mundanities of running a castle. They were still dancing, Ned guiding them through a passable set of steps. 

He stopped when he realized he had been talking through the entire dance; the couples around them were taking up new positions.

"Shall we join them?" Ned asked hesitantly. 

"Do you wish to?" Stannis could not envision himself joining the dance, knowing the steps to move with the other couples, and perhaps more than that, he did not want to let go of Ned when the dance called to change partners. 

"Not really." Ned smiled. 

Relief spread through him. "Let us sit, then," he said, taking Ned's hand. "And I will bring you something to drink," he added quickly, remembering his manners. 

"And I will tell you of Winterfell."

"I would like that." Stannis found his stride lengthening as he made his way to the table laden with food and drink. He was looking forward to hearing Ned speak of Winterfell.


End file.
